


¿Y que será de mí? ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, conniespringer, conniexsasha - Freeform, sashablouse, sashaxconnie, shingekinokyojin, snk, springles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? La contradictora benevolencia de ser una de las víctimas de un horrible holocausto al perder a su amada.Su alma y corazón quedan a la deriva teniendo una única pregunta en mente.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 3





	¿Y que será de mí? ✔️

Aun siendo de noche yacía sentado en frente de aquella tumba, la lluvia caía frente a sus ojos y encima de su cuerpo mientras el dolor lo embargaba.

El recuerdo de su amada Sasha desangrándose era recurrente en su mente y solo podía caer en la desesperación.

Sus manos apretaban e iban arrancando poco a poco el césped en los ataques de frustración que lo invadían y su vista se volvía borrosa.

Aunque la verdad estaba en frente de sus ojos se negaba creerlo, simplemente no podía, la agonía en su pecho se acrecentaba constantemente mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos seguían bajando sin freno alguno al ser consciente de que ella estaba muerta.

Su alma y corazón se resquebrajaban en miles de pedazos, el sonido de aquel disparo que acabó con la vida de su amaba chica patata taladraba en sus oídos.

—Tengo amigos, familia y comida, tú sabes cuánto amo la comida, pero realmente no sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi media patata, Connie— Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

¿Por qué alguien como ella debía morir? Mejor dicho, ser asesinada ...   
El odio que consumía al mundo era el único culpable y aquel odio empezó a consumirlo.

Todo lo que le pasaba era un espectáculo macabro, el cual lo envolvía cruelmente logrando que cayera en una amarga sensación de pérdida.

—Tus ojos siempre brillan, Connie. Son como un destello de vida del cual no me canso— La Blouse tocó su cabello con la palma de su mano mientras lo observaba de frente

No, desde el instante en que Sasha perdió la vida la mirada del Springer carecía de algún atisbo de vida. Sus orbes avellanas estaban vacías y sus labios no eran capaces de hacer una sonrisa por más falsa que fuera.

Sus manos estaban frías y temblaban sin freno alguno, a pesar de que su estómago gruñera de hambre realmente era incapaz de sentir algo que no fuera tristeza, enojo o frustración.

—A veces me pregunto cómo puedo querer tanto a un tonto como tú— Soltó la muchacha de orbes marrón mientras comía un bocado de pan

—A veces yo le pregunto cómo amo tanto a una tonta como tú— Susurró Connie esperando no ser escuchado

—Connie ... Yo también te amo

"El verdadero amor no es cuestión de ser entendido con solo palabras"

Soltó un grito se impotencia mientras se abrazaba así mismo tratando de sentir algo de calor, pero era inútil, Connie estaba tan frío como la piedra delante suyo.

Su cuerpo se entumecía debido al frío de aquella desoladora noche, sus ojos desbordaban en lágrimas y los recuerdos sobre ella aparecían en su cabeza sin tregua alguna trayéndole sensaciones similares a las de latigazos sobre sí.

Le quemaba, le ardía y le dolía, no podía, el hecho de seguir existiendo y no tenerla su lado lo volvía miserable.

Cuando lo perdió todo y el mundo se iba cayendo a pedazos, Sasha seguía estando para él como un destello de vida y finalmente terminó volviéndose su mundo, una parte suya.

Estaba enfermo de dolor, consumido en el odio y repleto de emociones las cuales por más que deseaba intentar, en ese preciso instante lo envolvieron en una horrible postrimería.

—Tengo miedo a morir, porque si yo muero una parte de ti se irá conmigo y odio cuando sufres

Un frío presente estaba ocurriendo alrededor suyo, sin embargo el peor de los infiernos se acrecentaba en su interior, incinerando todo atisbo de cariño que había en el Springer.

\- ¿¡Por qué tuviste que morir!? - Preguntó desesperado en un grito

—Con el paso del tiempo tus ojos pierden brillo, has crecido tanto que es raro tener que alzar la vista al hablarte— Confesó la Graus mientras lo observaba —De un idiota enano con quien bromeaba a un hombre que a pesar de sonreír nunca ver el mundo del mismo modo

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Sus llantos lo ahogaban en una horrible agonía, su dolor recreaba una melancólica sinfonía que era acompañada por la incesante lluvia.

No importa lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado— Sus manos eran delicadas y tibias en aquel instante dándole la sensación de felicidad y hogar

No había señales de calor en aquel lugar y tampoco en Connie, era un muerto en vida que era movido por el odio y el dolor.

—Yo elegí estar en la legión y dar mi corazón, ahora me abstendré a las consecuencias— Aseguró al subir a aquel globo aerostático —Fue igual a cuando decidí darte mi corazón y hasta ahora no me he arrepentido

Insinuó con su dulce sonrisa la cual jamásía a ver a menos que volvería en recuerdos.

La sensación del cuerpo gélido de Sasha no desaparecía de sus manos, tan diferente a la última vez que la abrazó y le dijo lo importante que era para él.

Su vista se alzó a aquella tumba cubierta por gotas de lluvia, con su manga trató de secarlas y se desesperó al ver que la lluvia redimía sus esfuerzos.

\- ¿Por qué Sasha? ¿Por qué me dejaste? - Cuestionó con más lágrimas en los ojos, un nudo en la garganta y la voz rota - ¿Y qué será de mí ?, si no estás tú ...


End file.
